


A Long Night

by Buttered_Toast



Series: Close Quarters [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Massage, Nightmares, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Buttered_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the first proper night sleep any of them would have had since the incident, between the naps on the plane and waiting at terminals they all knew the first night would be the longest and hardest. Even if the first nights involves Owen finally get a third kiss off of Claire and a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night

Owen had stepped into the makeshift joint bedroom Karen had arranged for them.   
“Hey” his voice was rough, a bit heavy with the need to sleep. Claire who had been perched on the mattress on the floor looked up at him a photo album in her duck Pajama clad lap.  
“Hey” her voice was quiet and soft, it lacked any steel or authority it always use to lack. She looked so tiny and exposed in her sleeping gear, it was an utter stark contrast to her corporate suits and sharp heels not a single hair out of place. Despite her shattering that demeanor in the forest back on Isla Nublar with her white suit caked in dirt she still looked so alien in something other than pristine board room clothing.  
“If you want I can share with Karen, she will probably get Gray at some point tonight but it's a queen size bed”Claire offered she stood the photo album sliding off of her knees. Owen silently shook his head as he slipped further into the room. 

It was lined with shelves covered in books, the desk had been shifted out earlier on in the day and left in the garage, the spare mattress was placed on the floor taking up the majority of the room, a thick winter quilt on top.  
“Its cold, I haven't seen snow in years I don't think my body remembers how to regulate heat on its own” Owen smiled at her and lowered himself to the mattress closing his eyes and his back muscles screamed at him.   
“Whats the matter, you got assets by the medic right?” Claire asked hovering over him the awkward air gone as she started to micro manage him. As he tried to wave her off he winced again.  
“I got checked out, anything that was something has been dealt with, I just feel stiff” Owen replied rolling his shoulders back in a circle knowing this usually helped.

A small gentle hand landed on his shoulder and started to kneed his flesh through the fabric of his shirt, he wasn't sure if it was the much needed pressure or the fact it was Claire’s hands but it felt amazing.  
“This would work better if you didn't have your shirt on” Claire said, Owen turned his head to give her a huge shit eating grin.  
“Is that the excuse you're going with?” He asked teasingly and her cheeks flushed red. She gave him a slight shove. Claire shuffled back on her knees so Owen had room to move on the double mattress.   
Owen pulled the cotton shirt over his head so he was only in his boxers. Claire was suddenly a teenage girl again at seeing Owen remove his shirt. She knew there was something beneath those shirts and vests but nothing she had seen for herself.  
“You like what you see?” he said poking fun at her again.  
“Lay on you stomach okay?” She said that authoritative tone was back.

Once he was laid on his stomach Claire started to rub her hands along her broad shoulder path, kneading the knots and pain as she went occasional Owen failed to stifle breathy moans that made Claire feel a bit exhilarated.  
“You know if you had done on our first date, sharing the bed tonight wouldn’t have gotten you all tense” Owen muttered turning his head to look at her.  
“Our first date would never have consisted on you top less and me in Pjs” Claire replied adding more pressure.  
“Aw, was shirts on at all times part of the itinerary?” He asked, Claire rolled her eyes and pinched his hip.  
“Ouch.” Owen yelped. “I was only joking” he said rolling over to see her, his shoulders and lower back felt much more accessible.  
“I know” she said with a smile.  
“I would have wanted a second date, but we have jumped straight into sharing a bed together” Owen muttered as he climbed beneath the cover. Claire started to sit up again.  
“I am sorry my sister just assumed, Gray kept referring to you as my boyfriend so..” before she could continue Owen’s lips were on hers, her hand had gone limp on his chest.  
The moment Claire returned the kiss, it deepened as he wrapped an arm around her waist and shifted so he hovered slightly above her. When they broke for air they were both a little breathless.  
“I could have added that to the itinerary”she said which brought a smile to his lips. A soft knock sounded at the door.   
“Aunt Claire” it was Gray, another soft knock sounded. Owen rolled over and grab his shirt before pulling it in.  
“Yeah Gray” Claire called. Gray pushed the door open slightly, he was stood there in his Pjs and his hair ruffled from laying in bed.  
“Can I sleep with you?” He asked, Claire smiled softly, shuffled closer to Owen and lifted up the cover so he could climb in next to her.  
“I can't sleep, I don't want to” he mumbled. Claire started stroking his hair softly, Owen had grabbed one of the books off the near by shelf and started to slip through it. She could be fun Aunt Claire.

No one slept soundly that night. Zach’s tv could be heard throughout the house but Karen didn't have the heart or want to tell him to turn it off. Owen had woken Claire up a few times with his fidgeting and sleep talk and Gray had woken up crying. It was a long night.


End file.
